Bassin-Bleu
Bassin-Bleu (Kreyol: Basenblé; English: Blue Basin), officially Fond Bassin Bleu (English: Blue Basin Valley), is a commune in the Northwestern Department of Haiti. It is the third most-populous municipality in the Port-de-Paix Arrondissement, after Tortuga and Port-de-Paix. , Haiti]] ]] About Located near Port-de-Paix, Bassin Bleu is a very small place in the region of Northwest Haiti with a population of approximately 34,000 people. The town is positioned on the Rivière Trois-Rivières River. History The Town of Bassin Bleu was settled in 1874 as a village within the boundaries of Port-de-Paix under the name ' ''Nan Pèze. ' The town separated from Port-de-Paix and was officially incorporated in 1930, the second of the three communities to separate from Port-de-Paix (after Jean-Rabel and Chansolme) over the span of several years. The town, like many in the area, had agrarian roots; the Trois-Rivières River provided water power for milling and irrigation for farming. Today, the town is mostly rural. In May 1865 there was a battle between the government troops commanded by General Nissage Saget, and the insurgent bands of Salnave. The victory was with Saget, and the insurgents retreated and scattered in the woods Geography The inhabitants of the town of Bassin-Bleu are called ''Bassin-Bléen. The whole commune of Bassin-Bleu is located inside the national territory. The relief of the of Bassin-Bleu 's town center is formed of a plain. Its three communal sections are respectively composed of Morne (1st section La Plate), plain (2nd section Carreau Datty) and plateau (3rd section Haut de Moustiques). The climate of these communal sections is normal. This municipality covers an area of 84 Sq. mi. (220.22 km2) and has about 26 habitations and 86 localities. Demography ' Communal Sections' Economy The local economy is based on growing coffee, cotton, and tobacco. The honey is harvested by beekeepers premises in managed hives. Economically and financially, the town of Bassin-Bleu barely has any businesses. There are however two gas stations and two pharmacies. Infrastructure Education In the field of education, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the commune of Bassin-Bleu by an office of the School Inspectorate. There are two kindergartens, 70 primary schools, 5 secondary schools, one technical school and 21 literacy centers. It should be noted that the commune of Bassin-Bleu has neither university nor higher school. Health Regarding health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population has no representation at the level of the commune of Bassin-Bleu. There is, however, a hospital and a public dispensary. The medical staff consists of one doctor and two auxiliaries. Utilities The town of Bassin-Bleu has four rivers, four springs and two ponds. Rivers and springs are captured and distributed. The use of the two ponds is not specified. There is no lake or lagoon. The city of Bassin-Bleu is electrified for four hours a week by an electric motor. The electrification of this area has been made possible thanks to the efforts of some parliamentarians. ] , Haiti. Money, knowledge, fame without Jesus equal zero]] Culture Religion 46 temples, all beliefs combined (apart from vodun) are counted in the commune of Bassin-Bleu. The churches of God occupy the first place with 37% of the total, the second largest are thr Catholic temples (28%) The third and fourth ranks are respectively occupied by Baptist temples (17%) and Adventists (13%). Leisure This town lacks a library, cinema, public square, monuments and sites. There is a theater, a museum, a nightclub and seven gagères. There is soccer, cycling and other athletics. Communication The town of Bassin-Bleu is equipped with a telephone service, but it should be noted the inexistence of the press - spoken, written and televised. Neighborhoods bb4.jpg Michael Vedrine Category:Nord-Ouest, Haiti Category:Port-de-Paix Arrondissement Category:Communes with 6 neighbors Category:Coffee production Category:Tobacco production Category:Honey production Category:Cotton production